The Devil and Monkey D Luffy
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. The reenactment of the classic Treehouse of Horror Sketch! With Luffy making the deal with the Devil! Come on! You know the story, now read the One Piece version! Please R&R.


A/N: Yep... a follow up the popular One-Shot I did last year. A lot of people liked so I knew I had to write another... this time due to the same of the sketch I decided to drop the One Piece style from the name but which ever one I do next year (if I do it next year) will more than likely have the whole "Title: One Piece Style" again. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Simpsons, One Piece or any other character that appears in this story...

Luffy: What do you mean?

Me: Let's just say all but one of the Jury of the Damned isn't from One Piece.

The Devil and Monkey D. Luffy

By Emma Iveli

Luffy was at the fashion show enjoying the sites that was when the next model came out.

"Now we present roasted pheasant covered in orange sauce." Said the announcer.

Said piece of food showed up which Luffy drooled over.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous." Said Luffy.

That was when Luffy woke up form the dream he was having.

"All right now from dream to reality." Said Luffy.

He entered the Galley.

"Hey Sanji? Do we have any meat?" asked Luffy.

"No, sorry, we're out." Said Sanji, "We're going to have to wait a few days until we get to the next island."

Luffy screamed and ran out f the room. He got to the men's cabin.

"Remember Luffy, remember the pirate's hand book." He said to himself.

He took out a book called the pirate's handbook. He took it out, it was hollowed out with nothing but a note.

"Dear Luffy, I owe you one eminency ham, signed Luffy." He read, "Damn it! He's always five steps ahead of me!"

He groined, "I'll sell my soul for some meat." He muttered.

That was when there was a flash of fire when a goat legged Koby appeared.

"That can be arranged." Said Koby.

"Koby… you're the devil?" asked Luffy.

"It's always the one you least suspect." Said Koby adjusting his glasses.

"But what about the thing with Alivida?" asked Luffy.

"I don't' want to talk about it." Said Koby.

"What about…" said Luffy.

"I don't want to talk about it." Koby said once again.

"But what about…" said Luffy.

"Don't you want to make the deal or not." said Koby.

"Oh yeah." Said Luffy.

Koby took out the contract and a pen that was flaming.

"Careful hot pen." Said Koby.

Luffy signed his name that when it was done a demon holding a huge chunk of meet appeared.

"Now Luffy, remember. When you finish that piece of meat you're soul belongs to me" said Koby.

Luffy who still had one bite left said "So if I don't finish then you don't get my soul." Said Luffy.

"Technically." Said Koby.

Luffy began to gloat, "I'm smarter than the devil, I'm smarter than the devil." Said Luffy.

Koby turned utterly demonic and yelled out "You are not smarter than me!"

"Eeep." Said Luffy.

"I'll have your soul yet." Said the demonic Koby before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

That was when Nami stuck her head in.

"What's going on?" asked Nami using her Luffy just did something dumb sense.

"I just sold my soul to the devil for a piece of meat." Said Luffy.

"Oh… okay…" said Nami then she realized what Luffy just said "Wait! What?"

They put into the fridge knowing that Luffy didn't know the code to the lock…. Little did they know Luffy figure it the day before.

Whoops…

That night Luffy half asleep, went into the galley broke the code and opened the fridge, inside was a cake, a giant chocolate ball and the forbidden piece of meat… it was surrounded by different notes. Such as "Don't eat", "Luffy's soul", "Do no eat! CAPTAIN'S ORDERS" and "Covered in Luffys slobber."

He grabbed and said "Mmm… forbidden meat…"

He fished it and Koby a appeared, "Finishing something." He said.

That was when a demonic portal appeared.

Sanji and the girls entered the room.

"Luffy… did you eat that piece of meat?" asked Sanji.

"No." said Luffy who was being dragged in.

That was hen the portal finally pulled him in, but fortunately Luffy used Gum Gum Balloon.

"You're powers won't save you this time." Said Koby.

That was when the others came into the room.

"Hey Zoro." Said Koby casually.

"Hey…" said Zoro just as causal.

"Wait should shouldn't we have a trail?" asked Nami.

"Why you know how trails are in this world." Said Koby.

"Well it's have a trial or we beat you up for his soul." Said Zoro.

"Trial it is." Said Koby, knowing it would probably be easier to have trial… even if a fight between the Straw Hats and the Devil would make an awesome story, this one was a parody of the Simpsons, which in turn was a parody of something else.

But please someone reading go write that story… now!

"However Monkey D. Luffy! You will spend the day in hell!" yelled Koby, he turned his trident into a feather and began to tickle him. Luffy laughed making him deflate and go into the portal, with Koby turning into smoke to follow him.

"Is anyone wishing that he fought him?" asked Zoro.

Not this story!

In hell Luffy fell onto a conveyer belt where he was chopped up… after being put back to together he was forced into the ironic punishment division.

"So Luffy! You like meat do you?" asked a demon.

"Yeah?" asked Luffy strapped to a chair.

"Then have all the meat in the world." Said the demon.

That was when they began to force feed him meat.

Hours later…

Almost all the meat was gone.

"More." Said Luffy who was swollen with meat.

"I don't understand." Said the demon baffled, "Commodore Nelson couldn't take 5 minutes."

That night on the Thousand Sunny, the crew waited for the trail to being. That was when a fiery cage appeared. And Luffy appeared in it.

"So how was it?" asked Nami.

"It was horrible!" cried Luffy then remembered something, "Who's my lawyer?"

"I am!" said Usopp, "After all who's better than the liar."

Luffy stared at Usopp.

"I'm boned…" said Luffy.

That was when a fiery pentagram appeared. Koby and the Grim Reaper who was acting as the judge appeared.

"Okay! Who's acting as attorney." Said Koby.

"I am!" said Usopp, "We get a bathroom break every hour."

"Agreed!" said Koby, "But I get to choose the jury."

"Agreed… no wait…" said Usopp.

"Too late." Said Koby as he said their names they appeared, "Meet the jury of the damned! Queen Beryl! Naraku! Marshal D. Teach… AKA Black Beard!"

"Wait! But I'm not dead yet, in fact me and my crew just did a raid on…" said Black Beard.

"Shut up! You work for me!" yelled Koby.

"Yes master." Said Black Beard.

"Wiseman, Orochimaru, Hellmaster Phibrizzo, Aizen!" said Koby.

"I'm not dead either." Pointed out Aizen.

"Don't make me go into the details of Bleach and the after life." Said Koby.

Aizen grumbled… yes he was technically dead in that sense… but still…

"Mistress 9, Kagato, Ryoko Asakura, Zabuza and last but not least Richard Nixon!"

"Really 3 Sailor Moon villains and two Naruto villains?" asked Franky.

"And why Richard Nixon?" asked Chopper.

"I said so!" yelled Koby.

With that the trial began,

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury, this young man signed his name for a piece of meat and it was delicious! I just want due what's mine." Said Koby.

It was Usopp's turn. "What does Webster's say a contract… it it's a document which is unbreakable…. Which is unbreakable." Said Usopp.

There was a silence.

"It's time for the bathroom break." Said Usopp.

It had been a while, Chopper knocked on the door when he heard sobbing.

"Usopp?" he asked.

"Luffy's going to hell! And it's going to be all my fault!" yelled Usopp from the bathroom.

Back in the room where the trial was being held.

"I find that…" said the Grim Reaper.

"Wait!" yelled Nami, "I have to show you something."

She showed the jury a picture.

"What's this?" asked Hellmaster Phibrizzo.

"It's Luffy drunk off his ass when we first headed to the grand line." Said Sanji.

"He drank the whole wine barrel we used to christen the ship." Said Nami.

The jury laughed…

"Read the back." Said Nami.

"You are my loyal crew and I feel that the only I can give you and any crewmember that will that may join the future in return is my eternal soul…" read Naraku.

"Your honor." Said Ryoko Asakura, "We find that Monkey D. Luffy's soul is legally the property of the Straw Hat Pirated and not of the Devil."

The Grim Reaper banged is gavel and both him and Jury reappeared.

That was when Usopp appeared back into the room.

"I have a plan to win for sure!" said Usopp holding some stuff needed.

"It's not needed Usopp, we won." Said Brook.

"Oh…" said Usopp.

"It wasn't the Chewbacca defense, was it?" asked Zoro.

"No… of course not…" said Usopp shifting his eyes.

"All right Luffy! You keep your soul! But let that accursed doughnut be forever on your head!" yelled Koby pointing at Luffy using his magic.

"Um… you said Doughnut." Said Nami.

"What… D'oh!" yelled Koby realizing his mistake.

The next morning Luffy's head was a giant doughnut.

"Why a doughnut." Said Luffy.

"I still don't understand." Said Nami blinking.

"Um… guys…" said Chopper looking out the window.

Outside was Garp's marine vessel… he had a smile on his face.

"He'll come out sooner or later…" said Garp.

The End

A/N: Happy Halloween! And thanks for reading!


End file.
